


Complicated Emotions

by naynay_of_house_gay



Series: The Boys of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bromance, Changing Perspectives, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been the greatest of friends since they were kids, they have always told each other everything. Everything from secrets, who they liked, and any problems that they were facing. But one thing Stiles had never been able to tell Scott, one thing that he has been struggling with for years, he couldn't tell him that he had feelings for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I haven't posted in ages. I have had severe writers block lately.
> 
> I personally hate everything I have written so please reframe from unnecessary comments (I know its a horrible fic). I just needed to post something. 
> 
> So again, I am quite aware that this will definitely have many bad points (the title being one of them). 
> 
> But if you have any other comments, advice you are more than welcome to share. Just no hate

Scott and Stiles have been the greatest of friends since they were kids, they have always told each other everything. Everything from secrets, who they liked, and any problems that they were facing. But one thing Stiles had never been able to tell Scott, one thing that he has been struggling with for years, he couldn't tell him that he had feelings for him. 

It was late in the afternoon at Beacon Hills High School. The lacrosse team had just finished practice and had started moving into the locker rooms. Scott and Stiles were always late with getting back, they both stayed out on the field longer to mainly talk about the ‘current threat’.

“I think we should go back now” Scott suggested before starting to walk off the field.

“Yeah sure, its getting a bit dark anyway”

—————————————————————————————————————

The noise of the shower filled the silent locker room. Scott and Stiles both placed their lacrosse gear in their lockers and started undressing, Stiles couldn't help but glimpse over at his friend who was now fully naked. Scott moved toward the shower and Stiles couldn't help but stare at his perfect bubble butt. The way Scotts abs looked with hot water rolling down them, the way his arms tensed when he moved his hands around his body. Stiles was completely captivated by the way his best friend looked.

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

Stiles quickly snapped out of his trance before he noticed Scott looking directly at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his face in a state of confusion. Stiles quickly turned around, his face now going red with embarrassment. 

“Ahh nothing. I got to go” Stiles responded before grabbing his things and rushing out of the locker room.

—————————————————————————————————————

Stiles barged through his front door and headed straight for his room. He was lucky his dad wasn't home other wise he would of gotten worried, and thats the last thing Stiles wanted. By the time he reached his room he collapsed down onto his bed absolutely exhausted. He couldn't think, a million things were running through his head. He couldn't tell Scott, his best friend…that he had a crush on him. Minutes past and Stiles started making himself more comfortable, he slowly moved up his bed to his pillow and removed his clothes. He was tired and he needed to relieve his stress the only way he knew how, to jerk off. As Stiles’ hand slowly moved down his torso to his briefs, he couldn't help but picture Scott in the shower. The mere image made him shiver with excitement and anticipation. Stiles’ hand had finally made it beneath his underwear, without delay he quickly pulled his briefs off and threw them across the room, his fully erect member was now completely exposed 

“Mmmmm Scott” Stiles moaned under his breath. His hand now gripped tight around his dick. As time went on, his thrusts starting to go faster, Stiles was soon unable to control his moans. The relief was exactly what he needed, his moans started to get louder and Stiles couldn't help but moan Scotts name over and over again.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed

His voice boomed throughout the house. Stiles realised that Scott was here…in his house, and that he must be coming up to his room. Stiles started panicking, he quickly jumped up off his bed to find his clothes. Just as he reached his briefs Scott opened his bedroom door. Instantly both teens froze in horror. Scott was in utter shock, his best friend stood before him with a raging hard on. Stiles felt completely embarrassed, he didn't know what to do, he felt like crying there and then. 

“Ahhh I’m sorry Stiles. I just wanted to see if you were okay” 

“I’m fine Scott… I am sorry you had to see this”

“Dude, you’re my best friend, I don’t mind” Scott said, his face now going red with embarrassment.

Stiles gave Scott a questioning look, his hands started moving down to his still throbbing cock. Scott immediately looked down at his friends dick. He had never thought about doing something with another guy before but there was something about Stiles. Scotts dick started getting hard, Stiles noticed that his friend was staring at his cock, and he was enjoying every second of it. Scott couldn't help but lick his lips and imagine the fun he could have. 

Stiles was still in absolute shock, but he was excited by what was happening. He moved swiftly back to his bed and positioned himself comfortably, making sure Scott had a good view of him. Stiles took his hard cock in his hand and pace fully started to jerk himself off. 

“Are you going to come join me or what?” Stiles asked

Scott gave him a tiny smirk before moving over to the bed, all the while taking his own clothes off. By the time Scott reached his friends bed he was naked too. Stiles had seen Scotts dick before with sleepovers, but he had never been hard, and Stiles was very impressed with his friends size. Moments past and Scott and Stiles were both wanking beside each other. After what seemed like forever Stiles moved his hand over to Scotts dick, he didn't know if he would hit it away or let him do it but Stiles was ready to take that risk.

As his hand reached Scotts member, Scott instantly moved his hand aside to make way for Stiles’. Stiles loved the feeling of his friends cock in his hand, it was massive, hard and wet. He moved his finger along the tip of Scotts cock, feeling the precum leaking out of his dick sent Stiles over the edge. He moved his finger up toward his mouth and sucked the precum off until it was clean.

“Can I suck you?” Stiles asked cautiously 

“I thought you would have done it already” replied Scott, laughing as he said it.

Stiles moved over toward his friends cock, one hand rested on his friends stomach and the other on his hard member. Stiles couldn't believe that he was actually about to suck Scott off, he slowly ran his tongue along his friends big mushroom head, which made Scott moan and twitch. Stiles then did not hesitate to take his friend fully into his wanting mouth. Scott didn't know what to do, he moved his hands through Stiles’ hair and gently pushed his head further down his cock, earning him a gag from the teen. 

Stiles came off Scotts dick with a stream of saliva coming from the teens mouth. Scott reacted quickly by grabbing Stiles and bringing him up for a kiss. Their mouths met and their tongues started moving in and out of each others. Scott tasted amazing, his lips were so soft and pleasant that Stiles never wanted to stop. 

Scott moved his hands along Stiles’ body, exploring every inch of his friend. Scott unexpectedly released the kiss and pushed Stiles onto his back, the teen moved around and positioned his mouth above Stiles cock. Stiles was also looking at Scotts dick which was now above him. The thought of doing 69 with Scott automatically made Stiles leak of precum straight into Scotts mouth. 

Scott and Stiles were both enjoying each others hard cocks, they both tasted amazing that they couldn't help but choke on each others. Stiles moved his head up to take as much of Scott as he could, he could feel his friends tip hitting the back of his throat and feeling his hard cock slide in and out of his mouth.

“Stiles…I’m close” Scott moaned weakly

Stiles rushed to push Scott on his back, he moved his mouth quickly over his friends cock and took him into his mouth while slowly jerking himself off. Scott was in shock, he knew exactly what Stiles was about to do. 

Stiles continued to suck on Scotts cock, he could feel his friends balls start to contract and his breathing starting to go short. Stiles finally took as much of Scott as he could before he felt the warm salty taste of cum filling his mouth.

“Fuuuck Stiles” Scott moaned

Stiles tried to swallow as much cum as he could but he was surprised at how much his friend was pumping out, but Stiles managed to swallow all of it. By the time Stiles had swallowed Scotts cum he was completely exhausted, the teen collapsed next to his friend and couldn't move. 

“Your turn Stiles,” Scott whispered into his friends ear.

Scott moved over to Stiles cock and began bobbing his head up and down, causing Stiles to moan loudly. Scott could hear stiles moans grow louder and his body starting to twitch with every second that passed. Scott suddenly let go of Stiles’ cock and slowly started stroking his friend before moving his tongue along the entire length.

“Scott, Im gonna…” Stiles said breathlessly.

It didn't take long for Stiles to shoot cum everywhere, Scott moved his mouth over Stiles cock to catch the rest of his cum. Stiles smiled at the sight of Scott swallowing his cum, he could see he was having trouble with it. After Scott finished he gave Stiles’ cock one last lick before moving up to his best friend and placing his head beside his. 

“Scott, I like you. Not just as a friend” Stiles whispered

“I know Stiles. Ive known for a while” replied Scott before placing a kiss on Stiles cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
